


TV Night

by CastleriggCircle (BanjoOnMyKnee)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Abbie Mills Lives, Emerald City sorta, F/M, Meta, Post-Season/Series 03A AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanjoOnMyKnee/pseuds/CastleriggCircle
Summary: AU where Abbie is alive, Ichabbie is a settled thing, and the happy couple are deciding what to watch on a winter Friday night...





	

He always wakes up before she does. Sometimes that means she’s awakened by the smell of bacon frying and biscuits baking. More often it’s the quiet rustle of pages turning or the soft tap of fingers on a touchscreen. But on this Friday morning he’s still curled big-spoon style behind her, and she only knows he’s awake by the rhythm of his breath, too fast and quiet for sleep.

Now she stretches back against him, letting him know she’s awake too. He murmurs appreciation, lips brushing her neck, and they might have given each other some nice leisurely morning loving except that Abbie happens to open her eyes and look at the clock. “Damn,” she mutters.

“What’s amiss?”

“It’s after seven. We must’ve both forgot to set an alarm.”

“We did have other matters on our mind last night…” Crane smoothly slides his hand from her waist down to her hip, possessive and suggestive.

Her body likes where this is going, but her mind remembers she has a meeting at 8:15, so she bats his hand away. “I’ve got work. _You’ve_ got work—that investor meeting, remember?” He recently managed to find a dotcom millionaire with a thing for Revolutionary history who wants to fund a museum and historical center to make Sleepy Hollow as much a tourist destination as Valley Forge or Independence Hall, and the big presentation is today.

“Of course, Lieutenant.” With a last squeeze, he lets her go and slides out of bed. Abbie needs to get moving too, and pronto, but she allows herself a moment of pure aesthetic appreciation of leanly muscled man, naked and not the least self-conscious about it. “Movie night tonight?” he asks.

Every Friday is movie night, and has been since long before they were even living together, much less sleeping together. But tonight she wants to try something a little different. “I was thinking TV night instead. That new Emerald City show looks good.”

He frowns a little. “It seems odd. Why go to the trouble of putting a new _spin_ on a classic children’s tale if you mean to alter it so greatly that little but the character’s names remain the same? Why not simply envision something wholly original?”

“Aw, don’t be such a curmudgeon. For one thing, that story is more than a hundred years younger than you are, so you can’t go claiming they’re destroying your childhood memories or anything. For another, storytellers have been riffing off older stories at least since Shakespeare and probably all the way back to cave man days. And, that Scarecrow guy is very pretty.”

He rolls his eyes, but it’s the amused rather than the annoyed version. “Don’t worry,” she tells him. “You’re prettier. And you’re welcome to admire anyone on the screen who’s eye candy to you.” Now she slides from under the blankets and gets out of bed too, knowing he’ll give her that heavy-lidded, dumbstruck look he always does when he sees her naked and enjoying it just as much as she did the very first time, all those months ago. “I’m not worried.”

“Nor should you be. But if you mean to be on time for work…”

She rises up on tiptoe to give him a quick kiss. “Headed to the shower right now.” She pauses in the doorway. “So, TV night?”

“You know I can deny you nothing, my dearest Lieutenant.”


End file.
